Zootopia/Mistakes
This is a list of all mistakes and errors in the film Zootopia. * At the beginning of Judy's stage play at the Carrot Days Festival talent show, when Bobby Catmull hits the piano strings with mallets, his foot should have been on the sustain pedal to make it ring out, but the notes rang out with his foot off the pedal. Zootopia Bobby Catmull 2.jpg|Bobby's foot not touching the sustain pedal *Sharla's astronaut helmet is not present in the wide shot that comes before the close up that shows her grabbing it from behind a set piece and putting it on. * At the end of the play Judy tells the audience, "Thank you and good night!" But when she and her parents walk out of the barn in which the play was held, it was clearly daytime. * There is a text direction mistake on the ZPA sign. The label "ZOOTOPIA POLICE ACADEMY" is written in the direction right when we look at it from the front, but in the next shot, we still see the label in the same direction rather than mirrored text. Academy_Mistake_1.jpg|Text direction mistake * When the Zootopia Express arrives and stops near Judy and her parents, two doors are visible. However, in the next scene when Judy is going away on the train, there are three doors. Train_doors_mistake_1.jpg|Big doors suddenly appear *During one scene in the bullpen, an elephant wearing a t-shirt and a black police vest is visible. In a scene shortly after, Officer Pennington, the only elephant in the room, is not wearing the t-shirt or the police vest. AndersenWin.jpg|The elephant in the police vest Happy Birthday FRancine.png|Pennington not wearing the vest * After Officer Higgins announces Chief Bogo's entry, he steps to the side to stand near him. However, a split second later, he is sitting in a chair behind Judy. * When Bogo is assigning the missing mammals to the other officers, after he calls out the second missing mammal case, at least two officers disappear from behind Judy. * In Jumbeaux's Café, to the left of the line that Nick and Finnick are in, there are no tables or chairs below the paintings. But when it cuts to the two elephants eating ice cream, they suddenly appear. It then cuts to Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. looking at the exact spot where it was empty before. Mistake2.png|Elephants strangely appear *In a deleted version of the café scene, Nick tells Finnick to pick out which color Jumbo-pop he wants. Later, in the same scene, Nick says that Finnick is blind. *When Judy is almost stepped on by a rhino, we get a view of the street in front of Nick. No construction site, beavers or warning signs can be seen, but a moment later, they're all there. **In the same scene a moment later, Judy is standing deep in the cement, facing Nick. She struggles, but is unable to move. After Nick exits the scene, Judy's position has changed by 90 degrees. PositionChange.png * When Judy enters her apartment, she is dressed in her meter maid outfit. However, while she watches her meal cook through the microwave glass, she is wearing a violet t-shirt. She then appears in her meter maid uniform in the next scene. **This happens because in a deleted version of the scene that didn't make it to the final film, Judy was dressed in her t-shirt the whole time and was not wearing her meter-maid outfit. **Also, it is unknown where Judy obtained the microwave, as she did not have one when she initially moved in the previous day. Judy_is_dressed_so_fast.jpg|The clothing mistake * In the scene where Judy is Muzzletiming with her parents, when Bonnie and Stu say goodbye, the time on Judy's phone reads '8:40'. But when Judy hangs up and puts her phone down, a brief shot of the screen says '9:44'. * In scene where Judy calls Nick a liar, Nick haven't got any additinal lighting. Probably, a mistake of a lighting artist. * When blackmailing Nick into helping her, Judy is holding a blue folder. When looking at Nick's forms, she turns a page in the folder to the left, but when the camera views Nick's form, all the pages are on the right side. Nick's Tax Evasion.png * When Officer McHorn approaches Little Rodentia's gate, he has Krumpanski's nametag. McHorn_Real_Cop.jpg * In the scene where Clawhauser is talking to Mrs. Otterton, his nameplate is on the right side of his desk. A moment later, it is on the left side. SignChange.png * Two of the missing mammals, Barry DiCaprio and Stephanie Stalkinew, are seen at Gazelle's peace rally, despite the two previously being established as having become savage. Gazelle-rally01.PNG|Barry DiCaprio at the rally Peace-rally-tension.PNG|Stephanie Stalkinew at the rally * The flashback of Doug shooting Manchas is slightly different from the earlier scene; from the sounds behind the door, we can tell Manchas falls to the floor and then screams. However, in the flashback, he screams first and then collapses. * In scene where Nick walks under the bridge, he stops without reaching out of shadow. But when he hugs with Judy he is standing outside the shadow. * There is an error in Doug's lab. Night-howler-farm.PNG| There's nothing between the tables at the left end Judy and Nick in Doug's Lab.png| A few minutes later a cable appears * When Bellwether steps up to the pit-like exhibit in the Natural History Museum and starts circling it, her three henchrams join her. However, a few seconds later, the two wearing police caps disappear. * Bellwether says at the climax of the film that 90% of the population is prey, but she also states that prey outnumber predators 10 to 1. This is inaccurate; it should be 9 to 1 if what she says about the population percentage is true. * The version of the film released in the United Kingdom, Zootropolis, changes most of the references to Zootopia to suit the title of the film released. However, not all references to Zootopia are removed from this version of the film: ** When a character says 'Zootropolis', their lip movements have not been altered to accommodate, so they are still mouthing 'Zootopia'. **Zootopia's name can still be seen in some places, such as on a microphone at the press conference. Category:Lists